pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Tsukino
"Hum..." Rei Tsukino 'is a 16 year old idol and member of the unit "Ha-Pi Holidays"''. ''She was born in October and works under the managers Celebii, and Aprii. She is a cool-type idol. Appearance Rei has the average frame and height of a sixteen year old girl. Her eyes are bright orange and her hair is a dark purple color. It is very long and worn in low pigtails held by blood-red ruby gems. They are so long and shaped in a way that they are often noted for resembling a bats wing. In Pri Para she remains unchanged, other then cross and pumpkin designs in her eyes and a slight texture against her pale skin, giving her a dark/sinister look. In terms of attire, Rei often wears a black oversized hoodie with elbow length sleeved covered with red splatter marks and two zippers, one below the shoulder and one at the end of each sleeve. Worn with this is a pair of gray, tulle material leggings with a spider web design, a big skull hair clip, and black boots. Personality Rei is the cheeky, charming, representitive of Halloween. She enjoys having fun messing with others, and enjoys a good elaborate prank. But she is also calculative and is always on her toes, so she does not really like those or things with little to-no effort involved. She is not one to be messed with either, as she can become blinded by the idea of revenge. On the other hand, Rei also appears to be emotion-less and it can be hard to get very much expression out of her. She feels as though she has no thrills worth looking for anymore, which was why she got into idoling to begin with; in hopes of reclaiming that feeling of being alive. She can be a little cold sometimes, or even a bit tsundere. Relations Family Rei's family is a big mystery, because they never come up. She also happens to live alone. Celebii ''NA '' Aika/Kotone ''NA ''Rin Yukimura'' NA Aprii Aprii really likes Rei for some reason and always seems to be seeking her approval. Aya Mizu and Ayano Miya NA Coords Rei uses the Baby Monster brand. Her normal coord is the Cold Paint Bat. Songs *Trick or Trick - personal song *Calender Carousel - unit song Making Drama *Trick Or Treat - A giant pumpkin appears on stage and lights up. The lid pops off and candy comes pouring out of it as Rei hops out of it and poses. *Demons Disguise - The room darkens while small, colorful flames appear to surround her in a circle. As Rei swings her arm and turns her back to the audience, blood-red wings appear on her back and the flames suddenly turn out, and when they turn back on the wings have vanished. *My Day - A unit Making Drama. Each girl poses as a number flashes by her, indicating which month her holiday is based on. A scenery displaying that holiday then appears before shifting to the next girl. Once they finish, they pose together with a wreath forming on top of them and the words Happy Holidays! ''appears in glowing letters. History Quotes ''"Boo!" "I like you too... s-so.... go away already!" "Ho hum..." Trivia *When backwards (surname first), Rei's name means '''Moon Field Spirit. **In relation to this, she collects little straw dolls or scarecrows. *Rei carries a bottle of fake blood on hand, for rare photo-ops that may present themselves, or just chances to pretend to be a vampire. *She as a secret love of candy and cosplaying. Gallery Category:Teens Category:Girls Category:Idols Category:Tsundere Category:Charming Category:Cheeky Category:Halloween Category:Cool Category:Twin Tails Category:Long Hair Category:Average height Category:Eye Color: Orange Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Pale Skin Category:Characters Category:Chrismh Category:Cool Idol